


Suitcase Surprise

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin Art Fest 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin brings home an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitcase Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Merlin Art Fest 2014 prompt 4: three words: London, Travel, Suitcase.

"Merlin?" Arthur called from the couch. Merlin wasn't supposed to get home from Hunith's until tomorrow afternoon, so he was shocked to hear the familiar jingle of Merlin's massive keychain collection on his house key turning in the lock. The door opened a crack as Merlin popped his head in.   
"Arthur?"   
"Merls, what are doing here?" Arthur's chuckle carried from the sitting room, the creak of his leather chair as he got up and padded over to the door.   
"Oh, y-you're home?" Merlin chewed at his bottom lip as Arthur came closer to the door.   
Arthur furrowed his brow as he caught on to Merlin's secretive behaviour.   
"Merlin, what's going on?" He asked slowly.   
"What do you mean, 'what's going on?' I'm just entering my flat and kissing my loving boyfriend, whom I've missed, hello, and going to freshen up, that's all," he said in a quick breath as he rushed passed Arthur, giving him a quick peck on the lips and dashing into the bedroom down the hall.   
Arthur was left at the door, puzzled and a little annoyed at his boyfriend.   
"Merlin, what the hell is going on?" He asked. Once his brain caught up, he followed him down the hall.   
"Nothing, darling," Merlin sang sweetly, then promptly closed the door on Arthur's nose.   
"Wha-? Merlin! Merlin, open this door!" He turned the knob and knocked until his knuckles hurt.   
"Arthur please, calm down," Merlin pleaded from the other side. "Please, just-just give me a moment."  
Arthur exhaled sharply through his nose and pursed his lips.   
"Will you please tell me what is going on? You come home a day early, act all suspicious, and lock me out of our bedroom! You can't blame me for this," his calm and collected tone turned into his stern 'that's business' voice.   
"I know! I know..."  
Arthur pressed his ear to the door and heard Merlin unzip his suitcase. He heard Merlin make sweet shushing and cooing sounds.   
"Merlin..."  
"Ok, I'm opening the door, but...please just don't be mad, okay?"  
Arthur's jaw tensed as Merlin slowly unlocked and opened the bedroom door.   
On the bed was Merlins opened luggage. Clothes unfolded and shoved in place. At first Arthur didn't know what he was looking at, but then there it was. A small black kitten with large green eyes nestled in the heap of clothes.   
Merlin's hands were clamped together, pressed to chest.   
"So....?"  
His blue eyes pleading and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.   
Arthur looked from Merlin to the kitten and then back.   
"This is what all the fuss was about?"  
Merlin nodded slowly, "I know you said no pets, but-"  
"All this fuss, over a cat," Arthur burst out laughing. "A cat, Merlin!"  
"Yes?" Merlin started to chuckle. They both ended up in hysterics over the little kitten.   
"So, does he have a name then?" Arthur asked once he sobered, and picked up the small animal and pet it's soft black fur.   
"Well for starters, he is a she, and her name is Nox. ...like the Harry Potter spell...?"   
Arthur looked at merlin and then the cat once again.   
"My god, I'm in love with a nerd," he whispered to the kitten as he nudged his nose to hers.   
"Oi," Merlin playfully smacked Arthur's arm.   
Arthur smirked and handed him the kitten.   
"Alright, well it looks like we've got ourselves a pet cat."   
"We can keep her?" Merlin asked excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other.   
Arthur smiled at the sight of how happy he was, snuggling the kitten, whispering promises of warm nights and a ball of yard the size of his head.   
"Yeah, we can keep her."


End file.
